Engaños
by Harlett
Summary: La ilusión es crear algo que no está allí y hacérselo crear a los demás. Por eso los ilusionistas deben de tener cuidado en no caer en sus propios engaños. Sin embargo uno de ellos dos fallo y vive en una ilusión ¿Pero quién? .:.9669.:.


**ENGAÑOS**

**by: Harlett  
# 24**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

º

**La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio.**

**º**

**º**

¿Qué es una ilusión?

Un truco, un arte, una técnica…

Ver algo que se supone no está allí. O no ver lo que en verdad está allí, oculto bajo un inocente disfraz.

Una simple, pero a la vez compleja, mentira.

Cuando tus sentidos quedan embriagados por un falso encanto que no te permitirá distinguir lo que es cierto. Despistando, desgarrando, destrozando y distorsionando la realidad, timando tu vida, despojándote de tu pilar social, tu raciocinio; tu única balsa para sobrevivir en un mundo en que ser diferente y ver las cosas como tal te hunde en un destierro, solo para encerrarte más y más en un mundo que solo para ti existe.

Tu forma de percibir es alterada, los sentidos adormecidos y controlados, la interpretación del mundo es equivocada, las acciones y significados de las palabras y acciones de los que te rodean son figuradas superfluamente. Imaginas cosas donde no las hay y no vez con claridad lo que brilla con importancia justo frente a ti.

O quizás, _ilusión_. El mero hecho de creer y tener una pequeña esperanza. Un fragmento etéreo y maravilloso que te brinde alegría y satisfacción.

El hecho de tener un **infundado** anhelo.

Entonces ahora es, mejor dicho: Imaginar cosas donde no las hay porque uno así lo quiere, porque no puede haber otro modo, no _debe_ de haber otro; y no ver con claridad lo que está frente a uno por que uno _no_ quiere verlo.

Por simple autocomplacencia, por simple seguridad. Por no aceptar que las cosas no iban acorde como uno quería…

Como él quería, _él_, quién alguna vez tuvo el destino de ese alguien entre sus manos y simplemente ahora parecía ya no tenía su control…

Puesto que uno no quiere aceptar que su mundo está cambiando y uno no puede hacer nada para detenerlo.

Por eso, al caminar a través del sendero de las Ilusiones, a pesar de controlarlas y manejarlas, pero no caer en ellas. No perder la delgada línea entre dañar la sanidad mental del enemigo y el suyo propio.

Así que entre tantos ilusionistas en el mundo.

En particular entre maestro y aprendiz.

Dueño y esclavo.

Titiritero y títere.

Mukuro y Chrome…

¿Se han preguntado quién es el que vive en una ilusión y cedió a las fantasías?

Tras crear y destruir, engañar a todos con cosas que no son y ocultar las que en verdad son. Quién tras tanto tiempo se vio envuelto en quimeras, acto tras acto, con el público en sus manos pero al final se perdió en su propio escenario, el que confundió verdad con meros productos de su imaginación…

En mentiras e ilusiones. Amo supremo de la falsedad que ni siquiera era capaz de si mismo distinguir sus propias invenciones.

No fue Chrome. No.

Pues a pesar de ser débil en ocasiones, de frágil cuerpo y mente. De ser abandonada una vez a su suerte por quién la engendro y, posteriormente, por quién alguna vez le dio una nueva oportunidad, ella pudo salir adelante, pudo valerse poco a poco por sí misma, por su propio bien y el de los demás.

Por ese lastimero hecho de depender en otros, algo que a muchos podría verse como simple debilidad - dependencia enfermiza para poder ser alguien - fue lo que la salvo y mantuvo sus pies justo donde debían estar: en la realidad. Por lo menos en 'esta' realidad, en este mundo. El de la mayoría.

Porque ella por ayuda de otros no perdió el sentido del mundo tal y como era.

Con sus altibajos, con sus inclemencias y sin sabores, rodeada de esas amistades y personas que no le cubrirán los ojos con una capa dulce de fantasías y mentiras para apaciguar su displicencia al descubrir que hay algo más allá que estar bajo la sombra de alguien; que no le mienten pero tampoco le dejan desfallecer solo ante las cosas de la vida y aprender de ellas de la mejor forma posible. Encarar crudezas y vivencias en un trastornado y confuso, a veces oscuro, mundo.

Pero también mostrándole por lo que vale la pena seguir al pie del cañón día tras día.

Porque ella no estaba sola.

O _Nagi_ no estaba empeñada a valerse siempre por sí misma y pensar que el mundo debía cambiar de forma radical. Que no necesitaba de nadie en particular, que todo era a su conveniencia, que nada le afectaba, que podía disponer de quién fuera o de lo que fuera para hacer su voluntad y todo saldría a su beneficio o que siempre aparecería una oportunidad a su favor.

El hecho de pensar que él, Mukuro, solo se bastaba, donde el mundo sería a su antojo bajo ilusiones es lo que lo perdió poco a poco.

No tan palpablemente, solo lo suficiente, indudablemente. Como incluso el creerse la idea de que a pesar de haberla hecho a un lado, ignorarla, _fingir_ no necesitarla ya más de lo necesario y denegar el _aparente_ lazo que los unió, que su querida Nagi, su guerrera, jamás lo abandonaría por más que él le hiciera para lacerarla de alguna u otra forma. Adrede o no.

Que su ardid consistente en las falsas sonrisas, cubiertas con miel venenosa que la atraerían siempre a él para seguir enganchándola con sus hipócritas palabras; que las enternecedoras y especiales atenciones con ella, seguirían siendo de utilidad para manipularla y tenerla a su lado, que ella aún seguiría venerándolo y besando el piso por donde él caminaba.

Aunque fuera genuinamente por culpa o retorcido sentimiento de agradecimiento, porque él no podía permitirse sentir más y reconocer algo que iba más allá de lo que quería comprender. Por sentirse en control de sí mismo aunque siempre resultaba que cada vez que explicaba sus acciones y sentimientos para con otros, era más en asunto de convencerse a sí mismo, en voz alta, todas esas ideas que estaban en su cabeza a fin de memorizarlo y grabarlo en su alma y allí donde aún había corazón. El único espacio en su ser que aún lo contradecía en su artimaña y su mente.

Así que él, a pesar de todo, estaba convencido que Chrome volvería a él apenas él tronase los dedos y ella abandonaría todo lo que iba juntando por sus propias manos para estar a su diestra, esperando su palabra.

Pero Él era quién se iba engañando: no reconocía las sonrisas sinceras de la joven mientras estaba con sus nuevos amigos, sus reconocidos camaradas, su idolatrado Jefe; su nueva vitalidad, sus habilidades, su capacidad por valerse por sí misma, su determinación, aquella resolución y esa flama que a pesar de que eran nacidas por los sentimientos que ella sentía por él, a su vez la alejaban más y más de él. Iba hacia una nueva faceta de independencia, de fuerza, su propio camino, un nuevo andar, nuevas ideas y necesidades, donde poco a poco la reverencia hacia él iba siendo cosa del pasado, donde eso ya no pintaba con esta nueva Chrome.

Todo estaba allí, pero él no quería verlo, él no quería reconocerlo. Mejor dicho, no quizo. Porque reconocer una ilusión como 'real' causaba un irreparable daño a quién era víctima de ella, cosa entre ilusionistas. Así que en sus términos, en la de cualquiera, él no quería ser dañado, herido.

La ilusión es crear algo que no está allí y hacérselo crear a los demás.

Está la de desaparecer las cosas y hacer que no existan.

Mukuro sabía bien esos principios.

Y sin darse cuenta cayó bajo el influjo de ellos.

Creía ver aún en Chrome esa chispa de idolatración hacia él cada vez que se veían, seguía pensando que ella le seguiría siendo fiel a pesar de la distancia, el olvido y el tiempo.

Y nunca había visto esos genuinos sentimientos, cuando alguna vez existieron auténticamente, cuando ella aún seguía a su lado.

Ver o no ver.

Existir o no existir.

Cuando menos Mukuro, muy en el fondo, sabe como debieron ser las cosas y como son ahora. Pero demasiado afectado por la naturaleza de las ilusiones, perdido el enfoque, aún sigue creyendo que ella volverá a él, algún día, como cualquier otro ayer donde ella lo veía como un todo y un único, lo mejor de ella, como si ella _aún_ lo necesitara…

Ahora Mukuro teme en silencio, secreto a voces, el día que se arme de valor de pedirle a ella su presencia, temeroso quizá al enfrentar el hecho que ella lo pensará ahora dos veces y quizás, opte por no hacerlo.

No cuando antes ella no lo hubiera pensado siquiera, en un segundo, un pestañeo y hubiera dado todo incondicionalmente por él.

Cuando era ella solamente suya y no tenía que compartirla con nadie más y a ella no le importaría ese mero capricho y posesividad.

El chico de los ojos heterocromaticos no puede creer que su mundo ha cambiado y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Simplemente el creer que no es así, que todo es como antes. No le queda más remedio que seguir viviendo en su propia ilusión y que no es capaz de afrontar una realidad portentosa y evidente frente a él puesto que su zona de confort hacía mucho… desapareció… y simplemente no quería enfrentar que este engaño ya había durado mucho.

ºOºOºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Tanteando terrenos mafiosos.

Chrome por fin ha encontrado su resolución, está llena de determinación y esta a punto de patear algunos traseros de Vindice y entonces… se atraviesa la Golden Week…

_Oh, pain._

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense~


End file.
